


A Tale of Espionage

by TheWildJoker



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, For the sake of the mission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildJoker/pseuds/TheWildJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odagiri has never once backed down from a mission and he wasn't about to start to now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Espionage

The air in Yuuki's office was thick as Odagiri and Fukumoto stepped inside. They had been summoned for a mission, Odagiri was unsure of what type of mission that could be but it was obviously an important one from the look the spy master was giving the both of them. 

 

His hands were clasped, fingers woven together as his elbows stayed firmly placed against the mahogany table. His steel grey eyes looked over the two almost analytically, like he was making sure this wasn't a mistake. Once he found the answer he was looking for Yuuki spoke.

 

"This is an important mission, I want you both to take this seriously," the air in the room thickened more, almost stifling Odagiri but he stood his ground and listened on. "There is information in a necklace at a gala being held in town tonight. I want you two to go and get that information." 

 

Odagiri breathed a mental sigh of relief. This mission didn't seem to be so bad. He didn't really understand what Yuuki looked so worried about.

 

"Disguised as a couple." Odagiri nearly hit the floor at that information. A couple??? He and Fukumoto? Yuuki had to be joking. Although he had cross dressed before because of training and had seduced men before, it wasn't any of that which he was truly worried about. It was the fact Fukumoto and himself had to pose as lovers. He himself still didn't have a grasp on what his true feelings for the taller male were, but he knew it was starting to mould into love and that terrified him.

 

Yuuki seemed to sense this concern since Odagiri's face hadn't changed from his usual stoic expression. 

 

"Is something the matter?" His eyes pierced through Odagiri but the other held his ground.

 

"No sir." 

 

"Good, here is the file," he slid the brown coloured folder over to the two, not truly caring who picked it up. “I expect you both to read this together before heading out, also Odagiri, Jitsui will help you get ready. Dismissed.” 

 

Fukumoto picked up the file folder as Odagiri headed straight for the door, this was a lot to take in and Odagiri wanted to get out of that office as quickly as possible.  

 

Once in the hallway he felt the grip on his neck loosen and he was able to breathe just a little easier. His friend seemed to notice this and quickly came to his aid after closing the door to Yuuki’s office slowly. 

 

“Are you alright?” Odagiri was glad the other was so concerned for him, but he couldn’t answer that question right now. He assumed Fukumoto took this to mean he was worried about the mission, which he wasn’t far from it actually, he knew they could complete it with ease.

 

No what worried him was the fact these feelings he had may come to light before his best friend and the other would quickly disown him and make it seem like they never had any sort of connection in the first place. Fukumoto was his source of calm, and without him there, Odagiri wasn’t sure what would happen.

 

“I’m alright, just a little light headed.” He admitted truthfully. Speaking to the lieutenant colonel was always nerve wracking and left him feeling like this.

 

“It is a lot to take in, would you like to sit down?” It warmed Odagiri’s heart to hear such concern from Fukumoto. It also made said heart beat just a little faster.

 

“I’d like to so we can review those files.” He stated, making his intentions perfectly known as he steered them toward the cafeteria. It had the biggest table in the place and they could share and see the files evenly if they did it in there.

 

“I understand.” Fukumoto followed him quietly as they entered the cafeteria and each pulled out a chair to sit down on. Fukumoto then placed the file folder down on the table top, opening it as photos and information spilled out.

 

As they reviewed the task became simple enough. The muddled part was them posing as a couple correctly. They hadn’t so much as even hugged, how were they supposed to act? Perhaps they should just act more refined, like those smug big wig couples who pointed their noses down at everyone.

 

“That would be too obvious.” Fukumoto stated easily shooting down Odagiri’s idea.

 

“So then what’s the plan?” He was getting frustrated and he didn’t look forward to posing as a woman, honestly he just wanted to get this night over with as quickly as possible.

 

“We act normally.” That notion was so simplistic Odagiri looked on with a puzzled expression.

 

“Act…normally?” He repeated as Fukumoto nodded once.

 

“Yes, talking, joking things of that nature. No one looks to couples who aren’t extremely loud and clingy or super quiet and cold toward others. All we have to do is keep up a calming atmosphere, make us seem approachable, no one suspects people who look like they have nothing to hide.” The other was right. Fukumoto was always right, what was he saying? The other was extremely smart and Odagiri had seen that right from the start.

 

“Okay. So talking and joking. I can do that.” 

 

“And hand holding.” Odagiri choked on air as Fukumoto said that so care freely. The others hand came up to pat his back softly. “Unless that makes you uncomfortable.” 

 

“No.” Odagiri coughed a few more times before he was able to speak properly. “No. I can do this, if you can.” If there was one thing about Odagiri it was that he would never back down from a challenge no matter what it may cost him.

 

Fukumoto nodded. “We should prepare ourselves then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why the hell are you here?” Odagiri growled glaring over at Hatano as Miyoshi coated his lips in the umpteenth recoat of lipstick. 

 

“Will you two please stop arguing for a moment?” Miyoshi clearly wasn’t happy that he had to continue doing a task and Odagiri knew better then to continue making the other male unhappy. 

 

The last time someone did that their things were thrown into a lake.

 

“I’m here for moral support for my dear sweet Odilla~” Hatano cooed as Odagiri glared at him through the floor length mirror. 

 

Apparently when Yuuki had said only Jitsui was going to help him dress he meant Hatano and Miyoshi as well. Although the only two who were being helpful were the one who was currently fitting his feet with heels and the other who was painting up his face like he would a dolls.

 

“Still don’t know why you’re here.” He muttered as Miyoshi gave him a sharp glare to stop talking so he could put on the blush evenly. It was Miyoshi’s mission to make him look perfect and feminine without fail.

 

* * *

 

It took three hours. Although it honestly felt like an eternity to Odagiri. It was like a horror film that wouldn’t stop playing out in front of his eyes. Plucking, preening, and waxing. He shuddered at the last part, which was by far the worst. He swore he’d have nightmares from it. Also his legs were cold.

 

But as he rounded the corner into the adjoining room he saw Fukumoto and everything that had happened during those three hours dissipated into dust.

 

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, the lower four buttons done up so they could extenuated his slim figure. His pocket square was white a stark contrast to the blue that wasn’t too overly exaggerated so he wouldn’t stand out a lot. His shoes were of the normal variety actually they looked like a pair Amari had worn once. He wore an expensive watch on his wrist which he seemed to be fiddling with as Odagiri’s eyes finally met up with Fukumoto’s own.

 

Surprise filled them as well as some other emotion Odagiri couldn’t identify but he just assumed it was shock to see him looking so much like a woman. 

 

His own eyes were rimmed dark by the eyeliner, wings framing the sides, his lids were also streaked in black with a subtle tint of blue eyeshadow thrown in for fun. His cheeks were slightly rosy because of the pink tinted blush Miyoshi insisted he used. His face was contoured slightly to alter his jaw and chin to look more feminine. The wig flowed down to his lower back the dark brown curls bounced as he took a curious step toward Fukumoto the heels of the silver shoes clacking. He too wore dark blue to match Fukumoto, however instead of a suit he was in a floor length dress, thankfully it had sleeves that cut off a little above the forearm so they could hide his arm muscles as well as a higher cut front and back so not much of Odagiri was exposed at all. He had refused to wear anything that showed his back or cleavage as the other three had snidely put it.

 

As soon as he had stepped out Kaminaga had whistled at him. “Looking good guys.” He gave the three a huge thumbs up as Amari and Tazaki smiled their approval.

 

“Naturally, it’s easy when you have a good team.” The three of them high fived much to Odagiri’s distaste, but he made no comment about it as he just continued to look at Fukumoto who just stared back.

 

“Odagiri.” Jitsui had appeared at his side causing Odagiri to almost jump a foot in the air. “Remember there’s a knife on your ankle strap and there’s a gun in here.” He procured a clutch, it was small and silver to match his shoes and earrings.

 

“Thank you.” He took the clutch in his hold, walking up to Fukumoto. Thank god for learning how to walk in heels in training. He swore women were gods to wear these things, they already hurt his feet.

 

“Ready?” Fukumoto seemed to snap out of his stupor thankfully and his usual mask was back in place as he nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Be sure to take tons of photos! Don’t stay out too late! Remember protection is a good thing!” The others jeered at them as they left. Odagiri once again thought they were all idiots.

 

* * *

 

They infiltrated the area easily, the fake I.Ds passing the inspection at the door as he and Fukumoto quietly scoped out the large ballroom as they walked inside. Odagiri spotted the necklace in a display case in the middle of the floor. He relayed that information back to Fukumoto who nodded.

 

 

Slowly they meandered around the crowd, partaking in some conversations and Hors d'oeuvreas as well as some glasses of champagne as the wait staff made their rounds.

 

 

Odagiri made sure to check himself though. He was on a mission, now was not the time to get drunk. No matter how much he wanted to.

 

 

As the night dragged on fewer and fewer people remained and the ones that did were already drunk if not tipsy. It was the perfect time to strike.

 

 

“I need to use the restroom.” Odagiri made sure everyone could hear him in the group, his voice a higher octave then usual as Fukumoto smiled at him. 

 

 

“Hurry back.” Odagiri returned that smile, giving his cheek a soft tug at the comment as the others around them laughed at their obvious flirting.

 

 

Odagiri made sure to walk the length of the floor and around the corner before he pulled himself tight to a wall. There were three guards making rounds that he had seen, none were in the hallway he was in currently if he was quick about it he could make it to the power box and turn off the power before any of them became alert to the situation.

 

 

He unbuckled his shoes, slipping them from his feet as he rushed forward. As a spy you were taught the less sound you made the better even when in a full run. Odagiri was as silent as a mouse as he bypassed the busy kitchen. Although he did have to wait at the door for a few seconds till one of the bakers turned his back from the door before he sprinted ahead again.

 

 

Odagiri was so close to the power box he could taste it. He could see it now as he rushed forward blindly around a corner. That would be his first and only mistake of the evening.

 

 

A guard was suddenly standing right in front of Odagiri and it was much too late for the other to pull back as he slammed into the other male, there wasn’t enough force to knock him back on the floor if he was his normal self but he wasn’t so he fell back onto the floor with a thud, his legs tucked under him and his hair over his face as he whined out in pain.

 

 

“I am so sorry miss, are you alright?” The guard asked, offering Odagiri a hand which he gracefully took.

 

 

“I’m fine. I’m sorry for running into you…” Odagiri apologized, dropping his head so the male couldn’t get a good look at his face, his curls falling in front of it. Although to the man it probably looked like he was just apologizing politely.

 

 

“Perfectly alright, why were you running in the first place?” Odagiri opened his mouth to answer that when a voice rang out.

 

 

“Oda? Where did you go my love?” Fukumoto, he was saved.

 

 

With a giggle Odagiri skipped over to the other, pressing himself tight to his side. “Here I am~ I got a little lost from finding the bathrooms.” He giggled again pretending to be super elated that he had been found. 

 

 

“How many times have I told you not to do that by yourself?” Fukumoto scolded him as Odagiri pouted up at him. 

 

 

“I’m sorry dear. Forgive me?” He made sure to tilt his head in the right way so he could see the security guard out of the corner of his eye. He looked uncomfortable which was perfect. After a few more seconds he should leave.

 

 

“Of course.” What he wasn’t expecting was Fukumoto to lean down and plant a kiss on his lips. Mentally he bristled. But outwardly he leaned up and kissed back, throwing his arms around Fukumoto’s neck as the security guard moved away from them. Once he was gone for sure Fukumoto pulled back.

 

 

He looked happy. Odagiri wanted to punch him, but that would wait till later.

 

 

“Did you get it?” He whispered as Fukumoto nodded.

 

 

“Mission success.” Fukumoto held up a small USB that was hidden inside the fake back of his watch. 

 

 

“Good. Now let’s get the hell out of here.” If things went south with plan A Odagiri and Fukumoto had devised a plan B one where since the necklace was not under glass Fukumoto could easily walk up to it while no one was paying attention to him and plug his USB in. Once the data was downloaded his watch would tell him and he’d casually walk by the necklace once again to retrieve it.

 

 

However as they made their way toward the front door more security guards appeared, their earpieces ringing loudly as Odagiri tried to listen in to what they were talking about, although he had a pretty good idea what the alert was about. This didn’t look good. They knew that someone had stolen the information.

 

 

Fukumoto steered them up the staircase to the second floor, posing as a drunken couple completely lost in one another as they giggled and laughed all the way up the stairs.

 

 

They had memorized all escape routes from the building in their review just in case something like this happened. They rounded a corner just before a back staircase that would lead them to freedom when a voice called out behind them.

 

 

“You two stop right there!” Their covers were blown there was only one option now; Run!

 

 

As they rushed forward more guards came, some out of rooms and others from the stairwell that was their escape route. Odagiri knocked two out with the small knives Jitsui had supplied him with, but that only made them multiple more.

 

 

They were surrounded.

 

 

“Do you trust me?” The sound of Fukumoto’s voice startled Odagiri for a moment but he quickly nodded.

 

 

“I trust you.” In a fluid motion he was suddenly lifted up into Fukumoto’s arms and aimed directly for a window.

 

 

“You can’t be serious.” He whispered but Fukumoto said nothing as he dashed toward the glass, as they neared Odagiri braced for impact. However he felt nothing but as he heard the glass shatter and shots from actual guns sounded around them.

 

 

As he opened his eyes he noticed Fukumoto's arms cradling him protectively. He had taken the brunt force from the glass. Odagiri also noticed a few pieces of stray glass shards were embedded in Fukumoto's skin since his jacket sleeve had ripped open.

 

 

Odagiri panicked as he noticed this.  His eyes however upturned to look at Fukumoto. 

 

 

The other didn't notice his glance however as he was looking out at the pitch black ocean that they were about to dive into. 

 

 

But since Fukumoto wasn't paying attention Odagiri took that moment to look his friend over. In the pale moonlight he looked almost ethereal like every inch of his skin was made of an angelic aura. Or maybe that was just his minds eyes making him look as such because he was so deeply in love with the other, not to mention the kiss they shared only moments before was still on his mind. 

 

 

But he knew the kiss wasn't conveying feelings Odagiri wanted. It was a fake one, one used to get them out of a sticky situation. But it didn't make the pain feel any less fake.

 

 

"Hold your breath."

 

 

The water was frigid as they made contact finally after what felt like an eternity of free falling. Cold was never Odagiri's friend and it definitely wasn't now as he panicked, his mouth opening to inhale a huge amount of water. His eye sight slowly started to fade after that and his dress felt like lead against his body, the body that was shaking and shivering and desperately trying to keep him alive. But he was slipping and he could feel himself turning numb. Was this how he was really going to die?

 

 

As his eyes flickered for what he assumed was his last moments a figure appeared in front of him. Odagiri swore it was an angel as their arms (which were very warm) wrapped around him tightly, pulling him upwards. 

 

 

And then he swore he was floating as he felt nothing for a while. He just laid somewhere buoyant, speaks of white and black crackled over his vision.

 

 

And then there was a voice. "Don't you dare die on me." It sounded so much like Fukumoto that his transparent self-had to laugh. His friend was concerned for him like always. It was nice to know that even in his final moments Fukumoto was with him. But then the voice spoke again. "You can't, not before I tell you how you make me feel." 

 

 

Suddenly his white world was turned black as he turned over on his side to cough, ocean water leaving his mouth as he heard a relieved sound from above. Very disoriented and not quite in control of his body yet Odagiri just laid on his side, his eyes blinking sluggishly as he looked out into the bleak ocean he assumed Fukumoto pulled him out of. 

 

 

"Odagiri. Thank god." His friend really did sound relieved. Odagiri was happy about that as Fukumoto scooped him up into his arms. It was then that Odagiri found he had been shivering like mad, his teeth chattering as his body shook to keep himself warm. 

 

 

As he was sat up Odagiri noticed that Fukumoto had no jacket on and his white dress shirt was splayed open. His chest, although not as muscular as Odagiri's was still finely toned each abdominal muscle defined and pulled taught as he took shook from the chill that had ensnared them both.

 

 

Fukumoto turned Odagiri in his hold so he could straddle him as he pressed their chests together. It was then Odagiri also noticed that the front part of his dress had been pulled down, he would have flushed heavily if his body wasn't full of ice. But he understood why Fukumoto had done what he did. Body heat was much easier exchanged when it was naked skin. It was the easiest way to warm up when at risk of hypothermia. 

 

 

"I-I'm..." Odagiri tried to speak but he was shaking too much and his teeth were too busy chattering to allow him the freedom of speech. Fukumoto just looked down at him with an unreadable expression his lips then touched Odagiri’s forehead softly his arms tightening around him.

 

 

"I'm just happy you're alive. Let me take care of the rest." Odagiri nodded once before blacking out.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is he going to be alright? It's been three days..."

 

 

"Hypothermia mixed with almost being asphyxiated by water can take a very heavy toll on your body. It's not strange that he's been out this long. We're just lucky Fukumoto was the one with him. He's the best at CPR after all."

 

 

"True. But are we sure he's not dead?"

 

 

"Hatano his heart monitor says it's still beating. He's not dead."

 

 

Odagiri's eyes fluttered open as he was roused by the sounds of his fellow spies’ voices.

 

 

"Ah! He's alive!"

 

 

"Hatano shut up. Odagiri, can you hear me?" Amari asked worriedly, not sticking his face too close to Odagiri's but close enough that he was in his peripheral vision.

 

 

Odagiri nodded once.

 

 

"Can you move any of your limbs? Start with your fingers." He had to concentrate a little harder than usual to move them but eventually the twitch turned into a full range of motion. Testing it a little further he determined he could move both wrists as well.

 

 

"Everyone stop crowding him, leave." Yuuki. He sounded concerned and tired something not normal in the spy masters usual stoic and standoff attitude. But perhaps this was just him being concerned for one of his pawns. 

 

 

Odagiri listened as three sets of feet left the room. Once it was quiet Yuuki spoke again.

 

 

"Take your time with him. All day if you need to. But I do expect him to debrief me as soon as he's well enough to do so." With that Yuuki left, closing the door securely behind him as Odagiri was left wondering who was left in the room. Although he figured it out fairly quickly when a large hand reached out to brush at his bangs. 

 

 

"You're okay." It was more of statement to Fukumoto's self then to him.

 

 

"Yeah." Although it was croaky and hoarse at least Odagiri was relieved he could speak. He was worried he wouldn't be able to because of the amount of water he had inhaled. 

 

 

"You don't have to speak if your throat hurts too much. It's fine. I can do the talking for the both of us for once." Odagiri turned his head to the side just in time to see a smile slip from Fukumoto's lips. Although as his eyes trailed down the others form he noticed the cast his right arm was encased in. Quickly in a panicked alarm Odagiri sat up, reaching for the cast. Although he couldn't reach too far with the IV hooked in his arm. 

 

 

"Whoa." Fukumoto wrapped his good arm around Odagiri steadying him. "Don't move too quickly." Odagiri didn't care for the scolding as he reached out for the cast again. This time Fukumoto understood what he meant by that action and allowed Odagiri to touch it softly. 

 

 

"I did...this?" Fukumoto quickly shook his head as Odagiri's fingers traced the cast curiously. Not one of the spies to date had broken a bone. So of course he was fascinated by the plaster but he was also sad because he had caused this to happen.

 

 

"No, no. I hurt it on impact, we fell much too fast and I feared you would end up hurt so I turned my arm and left shoulder toward the water. In the end this was the best possible outcome." It was true but Odagiri still felt terrible.

 

 

"I'm...sorry." Fukumoto pulled him into a hug. 

 

 

"Don't be, this isn't your fault if anything it's mine for almost losing you." So he had almost died and Fukumoto saved his life. His heart was racing like crazy as he sluggishly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Fukumoto's back. At the return of the hug Fukumoto squeezed him gently. "You have no idea how much you worried me when I didn't see you come up for air. So I jumped back into the ocean in a panic, I'm glad I did at that point because I wouldn't have seen you anymore if you had slipped any lower into the waters depths." So he truly would have died back there.

 

 

Slowly he pulled away from Fukumoto so he could grab the water on the bed stand beside the clinics not so soft cot he was laying on. After he finished the glass he put it down and turned back to Fukumoto.

 

 

In a swift motion he slapped his cheek.

 

 

Stunned the other looked at him in confusion. "That's for being reckless and almost killing yourself," he then cupped the others cheeks. "And this is for saving my life." It was a quick no more than three second kiss but it still made fireworks and butterflies explode in Odagiri's stomach as he pulled away.

 

 

The expression on Fukumoto's face however was priceless it was like he was stunned stiff. Odagiri couldn't help but laugh. The sound of Odagiri’s laugh seemed to get Fukumoto out of his stone like state as he looked to Odagiri.

 

 

"I never knew."

 

 

"I didn't either until I heard you speaking to me while I was half dead." He smiled as Fukumoto's expression turned surprised and then bashful. 

 

 

"It was the heat of the moment...I really thought I had lost you." He whispered sadly as Odagiri smiled. 

 

 

"Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" He asked with a chuckle.

 

 

"No, but I do have one question."

 

 

"Anything."

 

 

"Can I kiss you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> So my LINE mates told me that DNM's Odagiri cross-dressed in his mission. So obviously I had to indulge myself in this because cross-dressing Odagiri yes please!!!!  
> So yeah this is dedicated to all of them! <3 You guys are the best! ^^


End file.
